Lovechain
by Zina Nevirone
Summary: Does Maddy love Michael? Nicole back to normal! Zoey has to see her parents! Chase gets told! Sorry you don't get to read about the romantic date, can't be bothered writing about it! Yet again, Poor Dustin! These are just snippets of my feelings to make y
1. Chapter 1

**Dateline**

**a/n:This story is about strange goings on with romance. So enjoy!**

One quiet Saturday morning Zoey, Dana and Nicole were helping Quinn tidy her room. She was supposed to be getting a new room-mate today at lunch-time and Zoey, Dana and Nicole were making her room look 'normal'.

"Zoey, are you in there? I need to speak to you!" shouted Chase.

"Yeah, Chase! I'm in here! Come in, but take your shoes off!" Zoey shouted back.

"Actually, could you come out here I need to talk to you in private?" Chase asked.

"Alright! I'm coming!" Zoey sighed.

Nicole, Dana and Quinn glanced at each other nervously. They knew what was going to happen.

Meanwhile outside the room Chase had his fingers crossed behind his back. Then when Zoey came out of the room he started to blush. She was wearing a blue crop top which showed off her belly button, a purple mini skirt which showed her skinny knees, she had painted her toe-nails blue and her hair was tucked under a purple headscarf.

Chase took three long breathes then said softly, "Zoey you know how there's been some sortta spark between us lately? Well I was thinking would you like to go out some-time? If you do..."

"Chase I'd love to!" she screamed, then she reached out and kissed him on the lips and swung her arms round his neck and he kissed her back and hugged tight.

When they finally broke away they felt a sudden rush of joy and commitment and they felt like walking in hand and hand into the room, but Zoey made Chase take off his shoes, then Zoey gripped his hand and they walked back into Quinn's room together.

"Nicole, Dana, Quinn! Me and Chase have something to tell you all. We're dating!" Zoey announced, another rush of joy ran through her. It felt even better to say it.

"That's great!" cried Nicole, with a pang of jealousy. There's never been a boy good-lookingly great enough for her to have a crush.

"Awesome!" said Dana, she had a secret crush who she knew loved her back, but they never wanted to admit it.

"Who are we gonna tell next?" asked Chase, then he added,"Babe!"

"Michael and Logan! Who else?" Zoey answered, making sure she pronounced it just right.

It was weird to be dating Chase, well he was one of her best friends, but suddenly he was being promoted to boyfriend. It was so weird. She wondered what would happen next? How long would it last?

So off they went to find Michael and Logan. Michael was lying on the couch in front of the T.V. and Logan was on his laptop typing something which looked suspiciously like a love letter, but Zoey didn't think twice about it. She just wanted to tell them about her and Chase.

They didn't need to say anything to Michael, he saw their hands linked and got the message. Logan on the other hand didn't even know they were there. When Chase called his name he practically jumped a mile, obviously he didn't want anyone to see what was on the computer because he turned away immediately.

"What? What are you doing here?" he said grumpily.

"What a nice welcome." Zoey said sarcastically.

"Well what do you want?" he said even more grumpily.

"We just wanted to tell you some good news!" said Chase.

"You're dating! Fantastic! Can I get on with this now?" Logan blurted out.

"That's great!" said Michael with more enthusiasm, but with a slight hint of jealousy, girls just didn't wanna date him.

"Well now to find Dustin. You know where he is, Michael?" asked Chase.

"No, sorry." replied Michael.

"He's out on campus with Rachael." Logan replied, "I think he's at the sushi bar."

"Thanks, Logan!" Zoey said appreciatively.

So off they went to the sushi bar across campus. They decided that they would leave Dustin on his date with Rachael (Rachael has been Dustin's girl friend for two weeks), so Zoey was going on her first unofficial date with Chase.

One hour later Chase and Zoey joined tables with Dustin and Rachael, so now it was time to tell Dustin their news.

"Dustin, me and Chase have something to tell you. We're going out!" Zoey announced, it sounded perfect.

"That's great, Zo!" said Dustin happily.

At one o'clock exactly, the gang was in room 102 when they got a knock on the door. Dana opened the door and the most amazing girl standing was there. She had ebony black hair flowing down her back, a pink double sleeved T-shirt, a long white skirt and and black stilettos.

"Hello, I'm Madeline." she whispered, "I think this is my room. I'm new here!"

"Quinn, it's for you." shouted Dana and Quinn came running.

"Thanks, Dana." Quinn said shakily, "Hi, I'm Quinn! You must be my new room mate. I've been waiting all day for you to arrive. Come on in!"

"Thanks, Quinn!" said Madeline, she went in the room then she smiled when she saw everyone chatting and carrying on as normal.

Quinn gave a loud whistle and there was silence everyone looked up. Then they saw Madeline and Michael wolf whistled. Madeline blushed a fiery red, so she clashed with her out fit.

"This is Madeline!" Quinn finally said.

"Oh please don't call me that!" Madeline cried, "Call me Maddy!"

"Right, Maddy!" Quinn said nicely, "This is Zoey, Chase, Michael, Dana, Logan, Dustin and Rachael." she pointed to each person as she said it.

The next morning at breakfast everyone was sitting at the table, except Logan and Dana. Then who should come round the corner, but the very two.

"Don't you ever knock!" screamed Dana.

"Sorry I didn't think!" Logan screamed back.

"Yeah that's right you don't think, your too thick!"

"But at least I look good!"

"Well at least I'm not in love with my self!"

"Well you still should make an effort of getting ready in the morning!"

"I was, but then I got a visit from someone when I was still in my underwear!"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Urghhhh! I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"Guys! We're trying to eat brekkie!" cried Nicole.

"Do they always fight, Zoey?" Maddy asked.

"Of course." Zoey replied, then she shouted, "Dana, I saved you a seat!"

"Logan your seat's here!" called Chase.

It was weird how they always fought. Logan never fought with anyone, yet here he was fighting with Dana. Dana on the other hand fought all the time, but not like this.

After breakfast the girls were in room 101 and the boys were supposedly outside. Zoey, Nicole and Maddy were painting their toenails, Dana was staring contentedly out of the bedroom and Quinn was reading Quantum Physics For Beginners, then there was a rap on the door and a letter was pushed under. Nicole jumped up grabbed the letter and opened the door there was no-one there. She read the envelope.

"Dana, you have a secret admire!"

A/n: Sorry have to leave you there. My sister wants on the computer!


	2. Chapter 2

Dateline

Chapter 2

**A/N: So you catching on what's happening! I hope so! Here we go again...**

"Here you go Dana." Nicole said as she handed over the the pink envelope.

Dana took it nervously and carefully opened it. She had a suspicion who it was from, but she wasn't sure if she was right. She decided to run to the bathroom and open it there.

She dashed out the room with six eyes following her.

"What's her problem?" Maddy asked.

"She's never got anything like this." replied Nicole, "Neither have I."

"Or me!" said Zoey, scared she'd been forgotten.

Meanwhile in the bathrooms Dana had opened the letter. It read:

Dear Dana,

You know you love me and I love you, so why can't we just admit it. We fight all the time, so why don't stop fighting. If you wanna admit you love me come to the sushi bar today at 12.

Love You Know Who

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She thought she knew it she recognized the way it was written like he talked. She clutched the letter to her chest, but then caught the clock in the corner of her eye. It was half 11.

"Oh no!" she moaned.

She hurried back to the room and changed into her best pair of jeans and blue tank top and blue striped trainers.

By the time she was ready it was quarter to 12. Dana had 15 minutes to run across campus. Zoey had seen her running round the room making herself look glam.

"Dana were are you going?" she asked.

"Nowhere special. Gotta go! Bye!" replied Dana as she went out the door.

"Where's she going?" asked Nicole, who had just returned from carrying all Maddy's make-up kit back to room 102.

"I don't know, but I think it's about that letter because she was all dressed up." said Zoey kind of jealously.

"Right!" said Nicole with an even more jealous tone, "On the other hand Maddy has a brother and we're going to go and get the boys and then meet him. You comin'?"

"Yeah!" Zoey said happily, any chance she got at seeing Chase she would have jumped out a window.

Outside Michael and Chase were playing frisbee. but where was Logan?

"Where's Logan?" asked Zoey.

"I don't know!" replied Chase, "Where's Dana?"

"I don't know either!" Zoey said with a deep sigh.

5 minutes later, they were outside another room and Maddy pushed open the door and they stepped into to a wondrous vortex of inventions, (i.e. Quinn Heaven).

Maddy took a deep breath in, "Home!" she cried.

"Home?" queried everyone else.

"Yes, home! I grew up with inventions and experiments all around me. My brother he's scientific. I was actually hoping for a room mate who was a bit like him, but I guess I wasn't in luck." Maddy said back happily.

"I am like that, honest!" cried Quinn, "I just hid all my Quinventions!"

"Why did you do that?" asked Maddy.

"To look normal!" replied Quinn.

"You didn't need to do that. I don't believe in normality!" said Maddy with a flourish.

Then from out behind the door popped a gorgeous boy. He had black hair which was gelled into spikes, a blue baggy t-shirt, white jeans and black shoes.

"Hey, I'm Adam, Maddy's sister." said the boy.

"Hi!" everyone said enthusiastically.

"So were are we going?" Adam asked.

"Cinema?" said Maddy.

"Yeah, sure!" Zoey answered.

Everyone else just nodded their heads in agreement.

So off they walked to the Cinema right across campus. Adam and Quinn went ahead talking English, but it was as if they were speaking another language. Zoey and Chase went hand in hand talking about the next step in their relationship. Michael and Maddy walked together telling joke after joke and poor Nicole was left back on her own. She walked slowly, then she suddenly realized she was all alone, no-one loved her.

**A/n: did you like that chapter? Well mores coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dateline

Chapter 3

**A/n: You seeing what's happening yet? I hope so! Ready for another chapter? Here we go...**

At the sushi bar Dana was wondering if she was right. She couldn't see him anywhere, but it was only five to 12. Then round the corner he came swishing his fluffy hair. Logan, Dana's dream boy.

He waltzed right up to her.

"You admit it then?" asked Logan.

"Of course!" Dana said, as if it was nothing.

"Well what do we do now?"

"Usually we tell everyone."

"But wouldn't that takeaway Zoey and Chases happiness."

"Of course not!"

"How will we tell them?"

"What are we best at?"

"Arguing! But I don't see how that will help!"

"We start it off as if it's another fight, then we shout that we love each other and then we fall into each others arms. Kapesh!"

"Kapesh!"

Dana reached forwards and pecked his cheek and then flounced. She felt she was on top of the world. Logan flashed red, but he 'was' on top of the world.

Meanwhile at the Cinema, they were queuing at the ticket box. When it was there turn, Maddy stepped forward.

"Seven tickets for South Pacific, please." she asked.

The man handed over their tickets and she gave him the money. Then they went to the snack bar. Nicole got a large bucket of popcorn and a large drink, but everyone else got a large popcorn and a large drink to share with someone. Zoey shared with Chase, Quinn shared with Adam and Maddy shared with Michael.

When they paid they then headed to screen 5. When the film started Zoey and Chase started to kiss, Zoey didn't even notice there was anyone around her, neither did Chase. Nicole couldn't concentrate on the film even though it was her favourite.

Half way through the film Maddy started to kiss Michael and Adam kissed Quinn once and she kissed him back, but somehow they couldn't stop. Nicole couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and ran out the room all the way to the bathroom.

Then she saw it, two girls making out and thought, maybe there was no boy for her.

**A/n:Do you know what's gonna happen next? Hold that thought! More comin' soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Lovechain

Chapter 4

**a/n:What do you thinks gonna happen next? Ready? Let's go...**

Dana felt wonderful, she hadn't felt like this since the time she first set eyes on Logan.

He'd swished his fluffy hair at her and said, "What are you looking at? Oh it's you, you wanna make out?"

She had reluctantly said no as she had only just met him, then she pushed him back, he fell into coffee table, and walked on. All the people in the room looked up to her from then on so she maintained her image.

When the film had finished and all the couples broke up Zoey immediately looked up to see if Nicole was crying, she always did, to find that she wasn't there.

"Have any of you seen, Nicole?" she asked.

"No!" they all replied.

Maddy got up and dashed towards the bathroom.

When she got there she peered round and cried, "Nicole are you in here?"

There was a muffled reply, "Yeah! Why?"

"Have you been crying?"

"No!" Nicole sniffled, "Well, yes."

"Why?" asked Maddy,

"I realised something."

"What?"

"I don't think I love boys, I love girls!"

"What?"

"I think I love girls!"

"It's O.K! I know I do!"

"What?"

"I've known for ages."

"But you were just kissing Michael!"

"It's a cover up! Not even my brother knows about this and I tell him everything!"

"So no-one knows about it?"

"Just you!"

Then Maddy leaned forward and squeezed Nicole's hand tight and lead her out towards the others, but as they got to the door Maddy stopped and turned round.

"Nicole you gotta find a cover up!" she said then she leaned forward and kissed her on the fore-head and then carried on leading her out the door to the others.

When they reached them, they all saw Nicole's eyes were red.

"Nicole, you've seen that movie tons of times it can't always upset you." said Michael, a little bit horribly.

"Well it does!" Nicole cried, a little hurt.

"Sorry" said Michael, with a hurtful tone, "You're such a baby!"

"Michael, don't hurt Nicole's feelings! Say sorry!" Zoey snapped.

"Sorry!" said Michael, not really meaning it.

"Right that's sorted. Sushi!" said Chase, rubbing his stomach.

"Alright!" said Zoey happily.

"I think I'll pass!" Nicole whispered, she couldn't bare to be around people, she hadn't even come to terms with her self let alone being round other people hiding a secret.

"Why? It cant be about the baby thing Nicole!" exclaimed Michael.

"No, I'm just not hungry." whispered Nicole.

"Neither am I!" said Maddy loudly, so that they all span round to look at her.

"Well I'm going!" shouted Quinn and Adam at the exact same time.

"I'm going to." Michael said basically annoyed with everyone, but hungry.

So then they all went out the door and split and went they're separate ways. Maddy and Nicole walked back to their separate dorms. They didn't speak all the way, but when they reached the door Nicole could of sworn she heard Maddy say "I love you!"

Nicole opened the door and Dana was lying on her bed humming 'Crazy in Love'.

When she saw Nicole she shouted, "Where have you been?"

"You haven't exactly been worrying, have you?"

"No!"

"Where were you?"

"Nowhere special!"

"Tell!"

"You'll find out soon enough!"

"Ooh!"

Across campus Logan was still sitting thinking through what just happened between him and Dana, when round the corner Zoey, Chase, Michael, Quinn and Adam came. He snapped straight out of it and looked at them.

"Dining alone or did we have a friend, Logan?" asked Chase.

"Huh! Oh...alone!" said Logan a little startled.

"Michael, I think we have a friend for you!" called Chase.

"No thanks, I've just eaten!" replied Logan as he stood up and hurried away.

As he was walking he switched on his mobile and started texting Dana:

Hey Babe! When are we gonna do this? I wanna know! Luv xxhotstuffxx

Dana was in the bathroom when her phone went off and wasn't there to answer it. Nicole ran to the phone and switched the tone of, she hated the tune, the name of the person flashed on, Logan, xxhotstuffxx. Nicole couldn't stop herself, she accepted the message. When she read what was on the screen, her face fell. Now she felt guilty!

Dana came back into the room, "What are you doing on my bed?" she screamed then her eyes diverted to Nicole's hand, "What are you doing with my phone?"

Nicole ran and screamed, Maddy came out from her room and ran round the corner.

"What's all this noise about?" she cried.

Dana who was by now advancing towards Nicole with her fists clenched span round.

"She was on my bed clutching my phone!" said Dana, who was fuming by now, "And who are you? Another Zoey?" then she flopped down on the swivel chair and put her head in her hands, "Oh god I didn't mean that! I'm so sorry! Please don't tell Zoey!"

"We wont, will we Nicole." said Maddy softly.

"Of course not, as long as you tell me what Logan means by do this?" said Nicole innocently.

"You toe-rag! You weren't reading my texts were you? I hate you!" cried Dana, "Anyway you'll find out soon. Now give me my phone, I need to reply!"

Nicole stretched her arm as far as it would go and as Dana took the phone she twisted Nicole's arm slightly.

"Owwww!" screamed Nicole, "That really hurt!"

"Serves you right then!" shouted Dana contentedly, "Now I wanna reply to this text in peace!"

She texted Logan back saying:

xxhotstuffxx, do ya know where the others are? If ya do text ma back and tell ma! Queen of Mean xx

Five minutes later she got a text back saying:

In the sushi bar! xxhotstuffxx

Dana was happy with that. She decided to tell Maddy and Nicole straight out.

"About that text, well as you know it was from Logan, but you didn't know was that we're going out!"

"Since when!" cried Nicole.

"Since 12 o'clock!"

"What?" cried Maddy, "That's great!"

"Do the others know?" asked Nicole impatiently.

"No, not yet!" said Dana back happily, "That's where I need your help! I need you to go to the sushi bar and make them stay there until me and Logan get there. When we do we will be fighting, then we're gonna say we love each other then fall into each others arms and kiss! Good plan!"

"Excellent!" cried Nicole astonishedly.

"Fantastic!" said Maddy happily.


	5. Chapter 5

Lovechain

Chap 5

**a/n:The tension's rising for Nicole.**

Back at the sushi bar Zoey, Chase, Michael, Quinn and Adam were all drinking smoothies quietly thinking to themselves.

Then Chase broke the silence, "So Michael you're dating Maddy, now?"

"Suppose!" Michael replied.

"And you're dating Quinn?" said Chase obviously talking to Adam.

"Of course!" Adam and Quinn replied at the same time.

"Well Nicole looked awful jealous. We're gonna have to hook her up with someone, but who." said Zoey a little concerned.

"I don't know!" said Chase, "What's her type?"

"I don't know, do you Zoey!" replied Quinn, "Does she even have a type?"

"I haven't seen her date anyone have you? And she hasn't really taken an interest in anyone, except Paul."

Paul was in the same lab class as Nicole. He had short blonde hair, light blue eyes and was probably the same size as Logan. He had shown a lot of interest in her in the last month and she had to him. He is also Rachael's brother.

"Paul it is then!" said Adam happily.

Before they could say anymore Maddy and Nicole came walking in the door.

"Hey guys, what's up?" called Maddy.

Dana and Logan were wondering what to start of they're fight with.

"Well I could kick you. That sure would start you off, as for me I can turn myself on!" boasted Dana.

"Sure, but since when can you turn off!" said Logan sarcastically.

"I can!" cried Dana.

"Alright I was only kidding." whispered Logan, his cocky attitude gone.

"Right we'll say whatever comes to mind." said Dana quietly.

They walked to the corner pretending they didn't know each other then Dana turned towards Logan.

"Sorry, this is gonna hurt!" whispered Dana.

She then gave him one almighty kick, which knocked him down.

"Aaargh! I hate you!" screamed Logan.

"Well I hate you more!" Dana shouted back.

"Do you now?"

"Yes I do!"

"Slut!"

They opened the door, but you could hardly hear the ping.

"Self obsessed jerk!"

"Freak!"

"Bitch!"

"What did you call me?"

"A bitch!"

"That's what you are!"

"No I'm not!" she had a fake tear in her eye.

"I'm sorry!" he grabbed her arms, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" then they kissed.

It was as if they really had been fighting. They hung on kissing for a while. Time seemed to have paused everyone was looking at them. It was kinda embarrassing, but to them it felt great. When they finally broke away everyone was looking at them, but all Dana had to do was give her 'what are you looking at' look and everyone went back to their own buisness.

"Wow!" said a shocked Michael.

"What? They've been working up to that for weeks!" cried Zoey.

"It's just for Dana to go from mean to that in seconds!" said Michael, still shocked.

"And the best bit is it was all fake!" said Dana happily.

"Except for the love bit! We really do love each other!" cried Logan, afraid she was pretending about it all.

"I was getting round to that!" she said loudly.

"Sounds like someone's getting back to her normal self." said Logan quietly.

"Yes I suppose I am. I do have everything I want. Great friends, a gorgeous self-absorbed beauty of a boy-friend and I go to PCA. What more could I want?" Dana cried, she really was very happy, but something was missing her family.

"You must be missing something, everybody does!" said Logan, "I'm missing something! My major millionaire dad!"

"Well I suppose I do miss my family." Dana whispered.

"It's OK! We understand! We have left ours aswell!" said Zoey comfortingly.

Then Dustin and Rachael came in the door.

"OK! Maybe I haven't left Dustin, but everyone else in my family is at home." Zoey laughed, "You had good-timing Dust!"

"Hey guys!" Rachael and Dustin called at the same time.

"Hi!" everyone else said.

"So what's been happening?" Dustin asked.

"Well Maddy's going out with Michael, Dana with Logan, I'm still with Chase, Quinn's with Maddy's brother Adam, but poor Nicole's all on her own." replied Zoey.

"Well she could always go with my brother Paul!" said Rachael kindly, "He's crazy about her! What do ya think, Nicole?"

"I'm crazy about him too! Where is he?" asked Nicole, desperate for a cover up, or was she really crazy about him?

"I think he's at the beach!" said Rachael fondly.

"Well we'll make an outing of it!" exclaimed Adam, "I'll take my darling Quinn and all of you can take your partners, and hopefully we'll get one for Nicole."

"Correction, we will get a boy-friend for Nicole. As I said my brother is mad about her." cried Rachael.

"And if I object?" asked Nicole.

"You live with jealousy!" shouted everyone else.

"Wait what about my sushi!" Chase and Michael shouted at the same time.

"Alright first we'll get some sushi." sighed Zoey, "But we've gotta go soon!"

"Don't worry it's Sunday he won't leave the beach till eight unless he has something important to do!" said Rachael comfortingly.

"OK!" cried Nicole, "First sushi, then beach! Deal!"

"Deal!" cried everyone else.

Once they'd eaten their sushi they strolled down to the beach. Skimming stones along the waves was Paul. In Nicole's eye she was gorgeus. As they approached he spun round.

"Oh, hi Nicole." he said shyly.

"Hi!" replied Nicole a little more boldly.

"How did you find lab on Friday?" asked Paul.

"Quite hard actually. And you?" responded Nicole.

"Really hard!" groaned Paul, "But I liked it because I got to see you." then he blushed.

"Um...Thanks!" Nicole then blushed violently, maybe he suspicions were wrong, maybe she did like boys.

A/n: Read Big Tubbie and cast your vote, Thanks!

Zinaalla

P.S. There is more!


	6. Chapter 6

Lovechain

Chap 6

**A/n: You saw what happened, what a spot to leave Nicole! Does she love him or is it Maddy she loves! Read on to find out!**

"Well I like you too, Paul!" whispered Nicole, not really knowing if she did love him or not, but she thought she did.

"You do! I loved you for like forever!" cried Paul, then he glanced round to see who heard, his sister was one of them, "Would you like to be my girl-friend?"

"Of course I would!" then Nicole leapt forward and kissed him on the lips, it felt wonderful, maybe she did love him.

When they broke apart they both blushed, it was a good job everyone else was kissing their girl-friends and boy-friends.

"So you do love me, fooling around in lab class with me wasn't just a show, it was real!" whispered Paul

"Yes it was real, Paul! Yes it was!" said Nicole, she was starting to believe that she did love him.

"You know what? Does that that mean I get to hang with my sis and the rest of them?" asked Paul.

"Of course it does, your my boy-friend!" replied Nicole.

"And Rachael's my sis and she said I couldn't!" complained Paul.

"But this is different, my friends are yours!" exclaimed Nicole, "I really do love you and you love me!"

"Oh right! Kiss me baby." whispered Paul.

Meanwhile Dana and Logan had snuck away.

"Logan we should have told someone we were going, we don't want them looking for us!" said Dana with a worrying tone.

"I'll text someone then!" as Logan said this he whipped his mobile out, "Who shall I text?"

"Zoey!" said Dana knowing that she would understand.

"I love you Dana, please stay with me for the rest of my life?" Logan asked lovingly.

"I can't promise, you know that, but I'll try!"

Logan sent the text to Zoey then he wrapped his arms round Dana's waist and started to kiss her, she kissed him back. They were locked together in a passionate kiss, holding on for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Then Logan's phone started to ring.

"Don't answer it, Logan!" Dana pleaded.

But Logan glanced at the caller ID, "It's Zoey! I better get it!" he sighed.

"OK!" Dana said miserably.

"Hi Zoey, what's up? He's done what? I'll come straight away!" said Logan into his phone.

"What is it?" asked Dana with a worried look.

At the beach everyone was huddled round Dustin, who was lying on his back with his leg at a funny angle and he was unconscious.

"Who have you called?" asked Dana who was running way ahead of Logan who was panting in the distance.

"We've called the ambulance and Mr Bender, who has arrived already!" sobbed Zoey, tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"The...recovery...position." panted a puffed out Logan, then he fell down in the sand.

Dana stepped forward and fixed Dustin into the recovery position.

"How did it happen?" she asked.

"He was playing on the rocks with me, when he slipped on one and fell onto that rock." cried Rachael who was just as upset as Zoey, "What if he hit his head? What would I do then? This is all my fault, I suggested it!" (a/n:OK! I don't know if there are rocks on their beach, but I needed something!)

"It's not your fault Rachael!" said a comforting voice, it was Mr Bender, "I go on the rocks all the time, this could have happened to me or my kids, but it happened to Dustin! It's not your fault!" (OK! I don't know if Mr Bender has kids, but he does in my stories!)

When the ambulance arrived Logan was standing up normally and Dustin was semi-awake.

"Who's gonna come in the back with him?" asked young skinny lady.

"Zoey!" everyone said.

"Everyone else can come in my car!" shouted Mr Bender.

So everyone except Zoey and Dustin, who got in the ambulance, piled into the back of Mr Bender's car.

"We'll try and follow you!" called Mr Bender to the paramedics, "So we'll meet you there!"

"Right I'll see you all there!" sobbed Zoey as the doors closed.

Mr Bender did his best to follow the ambulance, but when he finally lost it he took a short cut. Nobody was saying anything. Chase was hugging his legs, Maddy and Michael were avoiding eye-contact and were sitting at separate ends of the car, Nicole and Rachael were leaning into Paul, Quinn an Adam were holding hands, Dana and Logan were hugging each other comfortingly and Mr Bender was concentrating on the road.

Then Quinn broke the silence, "He'll be alright! He's a strong kid, you know that Rachael! Don't you?"

"Of course I do! I am a year older than him, but I am just so scared!" Rachael replied, then she broke down crying.

"Zoey looked traumatized!" Chase finally said, he hadn't said anything since he heard Rachael scream when Dustin fell.

"Are you all right Chase?" asked Logan suspiciously.

"No I'm not! My girl-friend's brother is unconscious and we're rushing to the hospital! How the hell do you think I feel?" Chase screamed, he was so frustrated.

"Cool it, man!" cried Michael, "Everything will be all right. As Quinn said he's a strong kid like his sister, he may not be as perfect, but he's strong!"

"What do you mean he's not perfect, he is!" screamed Rachael.

"Right break it up, you lot! We're there!" called Mr Bender.

In the emergency room Dustin was lying on the table still semi-awake, Zoey was in the waiting room.

"What am I gonna do? I can't sit here on my own I'll go mad! I wish Mr Bender would hurry up! Oh Chase I need you! Oh someone break the silence!" whispered Zoey to her self.

As if by magic the whole group came pushing in through the door. Chase ran towards Zoey.

"Oh Zoey, have you heard anything yet?" asked a desperate Chase.

"He's still semi-awake! They're going to take him to x-ray in a moment, but they'll tell me when he wakes up!" said a happier Zoey.

"You here that, Rachael! He's gonna be OK!" said a very happy Paul.

Meanwhile Dustin was being taken to x-ray, when he woke up.

He tried to talk to but his mouth felt numb, he couldn't speak, so it sounded like this, "Hair om pie?"

Meaning "Where am I?"

A big bouncy nurse came bounding over, "Oh hello little un! You're in the hospital! From what we could gather from your sister, you fell off the rocks you were playing on and injured your leg and you might have hit your head! Don't try to talk, we can't understand you! Sorry, pet!"

As she said this his ears were ringing either her voice, he tried to protest at being called little but he was too sore, and he couldn't speak either.

"What you don't like being called little?" she semi-asked, he winced at her, "Well I'll just get your sister and then I'll be back." after she said this she bounded out into the waiting room.

"Zoey, Dustin is awake, but he can't speak and he can barely move, but things are looking up!" she said kindly, "Oh and he might not be able to remember much either."

Zoey didn't know whether to be happy or sad, she decided to be happy he was awake, but sad he couldn't talk.

"Would you and one or two of your friends like to come and see him?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, please!" whispered Zoey, then she turned round to talk to her friends, "Chase and Rachael would you come with me?"

"Of course, I have to see Dustin!" cried Rachael.

"I'll go as long as I don't have to look at him, I hate pain!" whispered Chase.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want!" whispered Zoey.

"But I do, to be with you!" whispered Chase back.

So they walked through to the emergency room. Chase had his arm round Zoey and Rachael was walking ahead with the nurse, who wasn't helping by telling stupid hospital jokes.

When they got to there, they saw Dustin lying on his back looking up at the roof. Zoey cried she'd never seen him like this.

"Ro!" he tried to say Zo, "Sagel!" meaning Rachael.

"Dustin, don't speak!" said the nurse sternly.

"Dustin, you're gonna be fine! Isn't he?" sobbed Rachael.

"Of course he is!" boomed the nurse.

"Chase is here aswell Dust! But he's not gonna look!" Zoey said softly.

"Gasse!" Dustin had tried to say Chase.

"Yes I'm here! Owwww! Zoey!" said Chase, still not looking, "What was that for?"

"He's reaching for you if you looked!" said Zoey a little annoyed.

Chase opened his eyes and sure enough, Dustin's hand was searching for him. Chase clutched his hand and thought maybe he wont recover.

"Degal!" they looked at him, "Hair Degal?"

"What do you think he means?" asked the nurse.

"I have no idea!" complained Chase.

"Degal! Degal!" Dustin kept groaning the same word.

" OK! Stop talking!" cried the nurse, "We'll figure out what you're saying. Anything you know sound like that?"

Chase racked his brain cells then he thought, "Michael!"

Dustin groaned in agreement, then tried to make a gesture with his hand, but failed.

"Do you want the rest of them?" asked Rachael.

Dustin again groaned in agreement.

"I suppose they could come in as long as you don't speak!"

Dustin groaned again.

"I'll get them!" cried Chase, desperate to get out the room.

"Hurry back!" called Zoey as he headed out the door.

**A/n: Is Dustin gonna be OK? Who does Nicole really like? Will Maddy tell Michael her secret? Find out in the next chapter!**

**Zinaalla**


	7. Chapter 7

Lovechain

Chap7

**a/n: I left you in suspense there, but you wanna know more, if not why are you reading this!**

Chase strolled through the corridor, then he started thinking about the last time he visited.

_Flashback_

"_Chase, come quick! The baby's here!" his dad shouted._

_Chase ran to the room his mom and dad were in. His mom had the baby in her arms but it didn't look right. He was only ten at the time._

_The midwife looked at the child and said "Excuse me can I talk to the father out-side."_

"_OK!" his father said_

_The midwife took him out-side. Chase heard his dad let out one long "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"_

_Then she came back in and Chase was told to leave the room. Then when he came back in the room the baby, who by the way was a girl, was hooked up to machines._

"_What's wrong with her?" he asked._

"_Turns out her legs are in a funny position, and because she's a premature baby she can't handle the pain so she has to survive off machines." explained the nurse._

_End Flashback_

The baby died later that day. He'd never gotten over it, that's why he hates hospitals.

By the time he got to the others he was in tears. Michael pulled him aside, he was the only one who knew.

"Is this all about that time or Dustin or both?" Michael asked.

"That time!" sobbed Chase.

"Leave the subject! I'm sorry about it, you know I am, but you gotta pull yourself together for Dustin and Zoey!" whispered Michael.

"Dustin and Zoey, something I was suppose to say!" Chase said slowly, then he remembered, "That's it! Dustin wants you all in there with him!" he called to everyone.

They all followed Chase into the emergency room to find Dustin in a wheel-chair.

"We have to take him to the Darwin-Jones ward.(a/n:couldn't think of anything else!) We need this room for someone else. So if you'd all like to follow me we'll go there now!" the nurse said kindly.

So they trooped through the hospital. Quinn and Adam were yet again speaking in science geek, Maddy and Michael were telling jokes, but the laughter was weak, Nicole and Paul were holding hands but they were thinking intensely, Zoey was hanging onto Chase while Chase was crying into her hair, Rachael was talking to Dustin while he formed what looked like a smile, Dana and Logan were walking separately thinking about what happen next. Will everyone's relationship get through this tough one? What will happen to Dustin? That's all Logan could think of and he's the self centered one. Dana on the other hand just kept thinking about Zoey and Dustin, then Chase.

When they got to the ward Dustin was asleep, Zoey and Chase were both half-asleep, Logan and Dana had moved together and Logan was sniffing lovingly at Dana's hair, Maddy and Michael had stopped the stupid jokes and were now holding hands but not saying anything, Adam and Quinn were still speaking geek, Nicole and Paul were still holding hands too but they were talking to each other about Dustin and Rachael and Rachael was walking beside Dustin.

"Here we are!" said the nurse.

"Can we stay awhile?" pleaded Rachael.

"Yes, of course!" boomed the nurse, "Now Dustin, wake up!"

"Moo, issss te egly!" Dustin groaned as he woke up, then he realised where he was and grunted.

"Right time to get into bed!" said Zoey kindly.

When Dustin was all settled down in bed he looked round for Zoey, Rachael and his other friends, all he could see was them all asleep on the floor, except Chase who was sitting in the chair hugging his knees.

"Chase?" Dustin managed to ask.

"I'm here!" replied Chase, "Wait you can talk!"

"Wrong?" Dustin asked.

"Well hospitals bring back bad memories!"

"Why?"

"I lost my baby sister when I was ten!"

"Oh!"

"I loved the idea of having someone else to love, but it just didn't work!"

"Who else?"

"Just Michael here!"

"Sorry!"

"I don't wanna talk about it anymore!"

Then Mr Bender walked into the ward

"Well I've gotta go now! I'll pick you up tomorrow at one!" he said.

"What about class?" asked Chase.

"I'll explain and you'll be excused!" said Mr Bender, "You get some rest!"

"Thanks! Bye!" whispered Chase.

"Bye!" grumbled Dustin.

"Bye!" whispered Mr Bender, then he walked away.

Then Chase and Dustin felt themselves drifting to sleep.

When Zoey woke up she saw Dustin curled up in bed with his leg in a sling, Chase was strewn out on the chair, Quinn had her head on Adam's chest, Paul was lying on his back with his left arm round Rachael and his right round Nicole, Logan had his arms round Dana and Dana had her arms round Logan and Maddy and Michael had their backs to each other. Then she glanced at her watch.

"Oh no! We're late! Chase, Michael, Maddy, Nicole, Paul, Rachael, Dana and Logan! We're late!" she cried.

None of them woke up, but Dustin did.

"No, class! Bender say!" he grumbled.

"What no class because Mr Bender said we could stay?" Zoey asked him.

Dustin just nodded his head.

"Oh Dustin, you don't know how much we worried!" cried Zoey, "I was in tears, so was Rachael! It was funny though, when I phoned Logan because he'd gone off with Dana and they came running. When Logan got to the beach he collapsed beside you, but at least he wasn't panicking because he remembered the recovery position!"

Dustin managed a laugh, "Zo, I love you!"

"I love you too, Dustin!"

"Chase love you!"

"And I love him!"

"He hate hospitals!"

"It certainly looks like that!"

"Reason! Sister!"

"But he has no sister or brother!"

"Exactly!"

"Oh! He lost his baby sister while she was still in hospital! That's terrible!"

"I know! Don't say!"

"I won't! You know me!"

"Yes!" then Dustin went back to sleep.

When everyone except Dustin was awake they started talking.

"Rachael, he's talking better." Zoey said comfortingly.

"He is that's great!" cried Rachael.

"Yeah I was talking to him earlier this morning! He was actually almost speaking in sentences!" said Zoey, quickly glancing at the clock, it was quarter to one, "Chase do you know what time Mr Bender's gonna picking us up?"

"Ummmm! One, I think!" stuttered Chase, not quite ready to wake up yet.

"We are here for another fifteen minutes, we better wake Dustin up to talk to before we go." sighed Zoey, "Dustin, wake up!"

"Mom, go away!" moaned Dustin.

"Mom's at home, Dustin! You haven't seen her for ages! We're about to go, well when Mr Bender comes anyway!" called Zoey softly.

"Zoey, I love you,but I'm trying to sleep!" Dustin moaned.

"Your talking proper in sentences! That's great!" cried Zoey and Rachael.

"I am! Good, now let me sleep!" Dustin snapped.

"Dustin we're about to leave when Mr Bender comes and all you want to do is sleep, well you could do that when we're gone!" cried Rachael, getting frustrated because he wouldn't talk to her, "If you're not gonna talk to me I wont ever talk to you, but that wouldn't mean we were over!"

"Alright! I'm awake! Come over and kiss me!" then Dustin realized who was in the room, "And the rest of you can look away!"

"You know what, as soon as your leg's better you can come to my house, because it will be the summer!" whispered Rachael in Dustin's ear.

"Right!" he whispered back, then he shouted, "You can look back now!"

Everyone sighed then span round.

"So has the prince doing?" asked the nurse, who came bounding round the corner.

"Who are you calling the prince?" Dustin replied cheekily.

"Oh, so you're all better now are you?" asked the nurse, just as cheekily.

"Except for a broken leg, yeah I'm fine, thanks!" Dustin answered back happily.

"And your using full sentences now! I think you can go back to PCA today with your friends and sister!" exclaimed the nurse.

"I can! Whoopee!" cried Dustin.

When Mr Bender arrived he went to talk to the nurse. When he had finished he was followed by the nurse who was pushing a wheel-chair.

"Well Dustin, you're coming back with us!" announced Mr Bender.

"YES!" screamed Dustin.

"Calm down! Now you're to come back next week for a check up!" said the nurse soothingly.

"Dustin's coming home!" cried Rachael.

"Yes, the little dude's gonna be alright!" whooped Michael.

"Alright, ready to go?" asked Mr Bender.

"YES!" replied the group.

When they got back to PCA everyone except Dustin had to go back to class.

"See ya later!" called Dustin as Mr Bender wheeled him back to his room.

"You take it easy, man!" shouted Michael as he ran in the other direction.

"Bye!" the rest called as they ran after him.

"Well he's all better!" sang Rachael, then she skipped down the hall, while

the others turned right and went into their class.

"Hello children!" said Mrs Flak kindly, "Please sit in your seats!"

"How come they haven't been here all day?" asked Vikki snobbishly.

"Family emergency!" Chase blurted out, "Well sort of!"

"Right settle down! And get on with your work!"

After their lessons they went back to room 101.

"What an eventful day!" Rachael sighed.

"Yes, it has, but not as much yesterday!" Zoey breathed.

"Uh huh!" Logan agreed, "I mean Adam and Quinn got together, so did Michael and Maddy, Nicole and Paul and me and Dana. Then Dustin had his fall."

"But maybe it was to signify the start of our new lives!" Dana added.

"You know what you maybe right!" exclaimed Zoey then she gave everyone a glass of cherryade, "To new beginnings!"

"To new beginnings!" everyone cried.

When the boys had to go back to their dorm the girls, except Maddy and Nicole, went to dinner. So in room 101 it was just Nicole and Maddy.

"So Nicole do you still feel the way you did yesterday?" Maddy asked casually.

"I really don't know I haven't given it another thought since after Dana and Logan. I don't know! I think I love Paul! But I really don't know! I'm just so confused!" Nicole sighed, then she flopped back on her bed, "How did you feel when you first discovered?"

"I was so confused, but then I started thinking it was OK because there are other girls like me and maybe you are too."

"I just don't know!"

Meanwhile in the boys dormitories, Logan was lying on his bed dreaming about Dana, Chase was watching the clouds drift by, while Michael, Adam, Paul and Dustin, who had been moved in with Chase, Michael ad Logan's room by Mr Bender, were talking about how beautiful their girls were.

"Well Rachael's so beautiful, I can't believe I never talked to her till two months!" said Dustin happily.

"I agree my sister's cute but you obviously haven't seen Nicole lately!" exclaimed Paul.

"Well Quinn doesn't need to be beautiful, she has brains, but she is cute!" Adam called.

"Maddy is just perfect, too perfect!" Michael said dreamily.

"You know what, I thi..." Dustin started to say then dropped off.

"Dustin!" cried Michael, "Dustin, answer me!"

At the cafeteria Dana, Quinn, Rachael and Zoey were finished their dinner and were heading back to their dorm.

"Do you think Nicole's hiding something?" asked Zoey.

"I don't know!" replied Quinn.

"Me either!" answered Rachael.

"Well she definitely has something to hide!" cried Dana, they all stared at her, "You've seen her, she's all shifty!"

"Hmmmmm! I wonder what could it be?" Zoey stammered.

They walked round the corner, then opened the door. They couldn't believe their eyes. What they saw was freaking them out.

Back in the dorm about five minutes ago Maddy and Nicole were sitting on the sofa together.

"So do you feel like you did yesterday?" Maddy asked again.

"I really don't know!" cried Nicole.

"Do you wanna find out then?" Maddy called then lent forward.

Back in the Boys dorm Michael was still trying to see how Dustin was.

"Dustin, please answer me!" Michael started to scream, "OK! Chase go and get Mr Bender! I'll go and get Zoey! Logan!" Logan didn't answer, he was too busy looking at the ceiling, "You just look at the roof! The rest of you stay with Dustin!"

Then he ran out the room he ran all the way to room 101 where he found Dana, Zoey, Quinn and Rachael staring into the room. He touched Zoey on the shoulder, she turned round to reveal Nicole and Maddy kissing. He stood there staring for a minute or two. Then he turned to face Zoey.

"Dustin, he just stopped talking, stopped moving, he didn't respond!" shouted Michael.

"What?" Zoey screamed, then she ran out of the room all the way to the boys dorm.

But Michael stayed there, by this time Maddy and Nicole had broken apart and Nicole had run out of the room. Michael looked at Maddy and Maddy looked back at him. The others took this as their cue to exit.

**A/n:Same with me! What did you think please review! I love you all! This chap is for Apa!**


	8. Chapter 8

Lovechain

Chap 8

**a/n:I don't blame you if you hate me! I'm dying to find out what happens next aswell! I am ready to go! This next chap has mild swearing here and there!**

"Maddy! I...don't...understand!...I...thought...you...loved...me!...Why?...How?..." Michael stammered, lost for words.

"Michael, I'm sorry! I do love you, just not the way you love me! I am so not into boys the way I should, I suppose! I've known for ages, but apart from me Nicole's the only one that knows!" explained Maddy.

"So why Nicole?" Michael asked slowly.

"I was helping her decide something." whispered Maddy.

"What who's lips to kiss? When were you gonna tell me?" shouted Michael.

"No! I wasn't gonna tell you! I needed a cover! I'm so sorry! I couldn't tell anyone, except Nicole!" whispered Maddy.

"You used me! I hate you! I'm never gonna talk to you again!" screamed Michael, then he ran out of the room.

He left Maddy standing, staring after him.

"How could I have done this?" Maddy questioned herself, "I suck, I am so horrible! I've broken his heart! I better go to Dustin!" then she strolled towards the boys dorm.

When she got there she found Mr Bender and the rest crowded round Dustin. Logan had his arm round Dana, Chase was comforting Zoey, who was crying into his shoulder, Adam and Quinn were looking shocked, but they were holding hands, Rachael was cuddling into Paul, Nicole was trying to avoid eye contact with Paul, Michael and Maddy, Michael was shooting nasty looks at Maddy and Nicole, Mr Bender was lifting Dustin's eyelids up, checking his forehead and he kept glancing at his watch and poor Dustin was lying limply in his wheel-chair.

"Where is that bloody ambulance?" shouted Mr Bender.

"It will be coming!" said Adam comfortingly.

"Yes, but I wish it would hurry up!" Mr Bender shouted even louder than before.

"Mr Bender, just calm down!" Maddy cried.

Everyone stared at her, except Nicole and Dustin, Nicole was still trying to avoid looking at her and you know why Dustin couldn't.

"Oh look at Miss Perfect! Did you hear what she said? Well you should have seen what she was doing!" exclaimed Michael.

"Who's 'she' the cat's mother?" Maddy shouted back.

"No, the girl who was kissing Nicole! What's her name again? Oh yeah, Maddy!" Michael said rather loudly.

"Shut the hell up, Michael!" Maddy whispered, but Adam still heard him.

"Maddy is this true?" Adam asked softly.

Maddy burst into tears and nodded her head.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you kiss Michael and then Nicole? I can't believe this! I thought you told me everything!" Adam half-questioned, half-screamed.

"I...don't...know!...For...a...cover...up!...To...help...her...decide...something!...I'm...sorry!...I'm...so...sorry!" Maddy said between sobs.

"Hello, guys! I see you've got issues, but there's an even bigger issue here! Dustin!" shouted Mr Bender.

Then they heard squeaky wheels, like on a shopping trolley. Then two paramedics came in with a bed.

"Where's the casualty?" one asked.

"Right here!" replied Mr Bender, "He just got out hospital earlier today. He fell off some rocks yesterday and broke his leg and temporarily lost the ability to speak!"

"Right, well this could just be a relapse!" the second paramedic reassured him.

"A relapse can't that sometimes be fatal?" Zoey cried.

"Yes, but only one in a million." the first paramedic told her, "Now who's going to be in the ambulance with him?"

Zoey stepped forward.

"And who's coming with me?" asked Mr Bender, expecting them all to want to be there for Dustin.

"I will!" Rachael cried, even though she was freaked out by what she'd seen, but her boyfriend was yet again unconscious.

"Logan and I are coming!" called Dana.

"I am!" Logan cried.

"Yes!" Dana roared.

"I'm coming!" shouted Quinn, she was starting to feel guilty about all her experiments on him.

"I'm not!" whispered Maddy.

"I'm staying too! Just to get an explanation!" cried Michael.

"Me too!" whispered Paul, "And Nicole should stay too!"

"Alright!" Nicole mumbled while looking her at her feet.

"I'm staying aswell!" everyone stared at him, "For my little sis!"

"I'll come!" Chase said reluctantly.

Zoey then reached up and kissed him on the cheek, then she walked off with the paramedics and her unconscious brother. Quinn, Rachael, Dana, Logan and Chase all got into the back of Mr Bender's car while Mr Bender got into the front of his car. Then they drove off.

In the boys dorm Michael was still staring at Maddy, Maddy was crying, Paul was trying to get Nicole's attention, Adam was standing beside Maddy holding her head against his chest and Nicole was still looking at her feet.

"Maddy, Shhhh! It's alright!" Adam was trying to calm Maddy down, "Everything will be alright!"

"Everything will not be fucking alright!" Michael screamed furiously.

"Like you know the story!" Maddy screamed back.

"From what I've heard and seen you're a...a...LESIBIAN!" Michael shouted.

"Sorry, I can't love boys, it's not a crime!" Maddy shouted back.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly the best when you find your girlfriend kissing one of your best-friends!" Michael screamed.

"As I said before, I was helping her decide something!" Maddy screamed back.

"What, who to cheat on her new boyfriend with?" Michael shouted.

"Actually, she was helping me to decide whether I loved girls or boys!" Nicole grumbled.

"Nicole, why didn't you tell me?" asked Paul.

"I was scared, but Maddy found me yesterday and talked to me! I was so confused!" whispered Nicole.

"So what did you do then? Decide to make-out?" Michael said horribly.

"No, no! I did that to help her, that was just today!" cried Maddy.

"And that was the only way!" Michael said sarcastically.

"No, but it was the most efficient!" yelled Maddy.

"It was! It really was!" Nicole cried, trying to defend Maddy, but she just made it worse.

"Maddy if I never...in fact, I am never gonna speak to you again! Blame yourself!" Michael roared then he ran and jumped into his bed.

"Nicole, come to the beach and talk with me?" gestured Paul, then he walked towards the door.

But before he got there black ebony hair went swishing past. Followed by another. Nicole walked a few paces behind Paul, but she did follow him. Michael just lay there on his pillow.

"Why me?" he sobbed, "It's not like I deserve this! I haven't done anything wrong! You know me, I know me, so why has this happened?"

In room 102 Maddy was pouring her eyes out, she was also baracading the door.

"Maddy, let me in!" Adam shouted, "I just wanna talk to you!"

"I'm...not...letting...anyone...in,...except...Quinn!" Maddy sobbed.

"Why Quinn?" asked Adam.

"Duh! It's her room!" Maddy shouted.

"Maddy please talk to me!" Adam begged, "You know I'll always love you! You're my little sis!" then he sighed, "I suppose I'll just have to ask Michael!"

"You wouldn't!" Maddy gasped.

"Of course I would!" Adam said rather loudly.

Maddy stepped away from the door and let him in.

"Well, now what happened?" Adam asked as he pushed her down onto the couch.

"Ever since I was twelve I never thought about boys in the way my friends did, instead I thought about girls." Maddy replied, Adam looked at her and gestured for her to go on, "This year the urge has got even bigger! Then I met Michael. I thought he was sweet in a friendly way, but when he kissed me at the cinema it felt right. When the movie ended and Nicole wasn't there and I went to find her. I asked her what was wrong and she said... she said..."

Michael was standing at the door listening in.

"Don't mind me! I'm just waiting for you, Adam. How long will you be sitting in Quinn's dorm admiring her stuff?" Michael asked, he was pretending that Maddy didn't exist.

"Probably quite a while!" Adam replied, "She has a lot of beautiful stuff!" he had decided to go along with his denial process.

"O.K! See ya later!" Michael shouted then he walked away.

"You could have told him to quit it!" Maddy cried.

"I thought we should leave him to deny it, then when he's ready he'll accept it! Now please carry on!" Adam said encouragingly.

"She said that she didn't think she loved boys anymore, so I told her I knew I didn't love boys. Then today to help her decide I kissed her!" Maddy said calmly then she started to sob.

"Have you had any, you know, relationships?" Adam asked quietly.

"Just one, Alison!" Maddy whispered.

"That's why you two were so close!" Adam whispered back.

Maddy nodded her head.

At the beach Paul and Nicole were sitting in the sands.

"Nicole, why?" asked Paul.

"I don't know!" Nicole whispered, "I just felt left out at the cinema, but then I found out you had feelings for me and I had feelings for you! Then I couldn't remember which was me and which was imagination! I had to check which was real so I let Maddy kiss me!"

"Couldn't you just have talked to me?" Paul asked slowly.

"Probably, but I couldn't do it!" Nicole answered as fast as she could.

"So are your feelings for me real or just your imagination?" Paul asked quietly.

"Yes, of course my feelings for you are real!" exclaimed Nicole.

"So why did you kiss Maddy?" Paul asked anxiously.

"I don't know! She kissed me and I just went with it!" Nicole cried, then she burst into tears.

"Shh! Don't cry, sugar plum!" Paul said comfortingly.

"You're not mad with me!" Nicole sobbed.

"Why would I be mad?" questioned Paul.

"Cause I kissed a girl!" Nicole sobbed louder.

"That's no reason to be mad!" exclaimed Paul, "Come on, back to your dorm! I 'might' tuck you in if you stop crying!"

Nicole sniffled a few times, then stood up.

"I'm coming! I love you more than anything! Do you love me more than anything?" Nicole babbled, back to her normal self, "Race ya there!" then she tore off up the beach.

"Wait up!" cried Paul.

When he caught up with Nicole, she was stood stock still.

"Nicole what's the matter?" Paul asked, then he looked at where she was looking.

Michael was standing in front of her smirking.

"Oh a gay girl! Keep her away! I don't wanna catch cooties!" Michael screamed.

"Michael stop being so childish!" Paul roared.

"Why? She's gay and probably does have cooties!" Michael shouted.

"Nicole is not gay! Maddy kissed her and she got lost in the moment!" Paul said calmly.

"I am not gay! Michael you know I'm not!" cried Nicole angrily.

"How do I know that? You've never had a boyfriend!" Michael shouted furiously.

"Alright, you've never had a girlfriend does that mean you're gay too?" Nicole screamed.

"Good point, I'm sorry Nicole!" Michael whispered and then diverted his eyes to his feet.

"I don't know! You didn't believe me! What about Maddy? How is she? Have you seen her?" Nicole started to babble.

"Who's Maddy?" Michael asked sarcastically.

"Your girlfriend, mate!" replied Paul.

"I don't have a girlfriend!" Michael said sarcastically.

Nicole lent over to Paul and whispered in his ear, "He's in denial!"

"No he's not he's right...Oh I get it!" Paul whispered back.

"Just go along with it!" Nicole whispered quickly.

"Right!" Paul accidentally said aloud.

"Right, what?" Michael asked curiously.

"Right, you don't have a girlfriend!" Nicole said quickly, before Paul could open his mouth.

"Thanks, for understanding Michael! Bye!" Nicole called as she continued her race with Paul, "You're gonna lose, Paul!"

"That's not fair!" Paul cried as he tore after her, "Bye, Michael!"

When they got to room 101 Nicole was tired, but she had won. She jumped into bed.

"You have to carry out the deal! I stopped crying, so you have to tuck me in!" Nicole cried as she scrambled into her top bunk bed.

"I know!" Paul panted.

Then he stretched up to her bed and pulled the duvet right over her. He fondly stroked her hair for a few minutes until she fell asleep. Then he kissed her forehead and tip-toed silently out the room, only to bump into Adam.

"Hi! How's Maddy?" Paul whispered.

"Traumatized!" Adam whispered back, "And Nicole?"

"Happy, fast asleep! We better go and find Michael! He's in denial, with your sister that is!" explained Paul as he shut the door, then he added, "I knew your sister was too perfect!"

"What's that suppose to mean?" exclaimed Adam.

"You know, that she looks and acts perfectly, just like you I suppose, but you're too brainy, she had to have something weird about her, but she got the worst thing!" Paul rambled.

"Right, I get ya! You've been with Nicole too long! You're rambling! A ha ha ha!" Adam said slowly, "Where do ya think Michael would be?"

"Me and Nicole just saw him down the beach! Ready to go?" Paul replied.

"Yeah, sure!" Adam sighed, maybe living at PCA would be harder than he thought.

When they got to the beach they found Michael pouring sand through his fingers.

"Hey, man!" Paul called.

Michael looked up nervously, then gave a weak wave, then he went back to tracing his fingers in the sand. Paul and Adam sat down beside him, one either side of Michael.

"Do you wanna talk?" Adam asked.

"About what?" Michael asked slowly.

"Maddy!" Paul cried.

"Who's Maddy?" Michael asked as if it was nothing.

"Your girlfriend!" exclaimed Paul and Adam at the same time.

"As I said before, I don't have a bloody girlfriend!" Michael shouted.

"Yes you do, Michael! She's my sister! You've been dating her for a whole day! Come on, man!" Adam cried angrily.

That did it, Michael started to cry, "I...love...her!...I...want...her...to...love...me...back!...Why...can't...she...love...me?"

"She wants to! But she can't! She's trying to, but she can't! Why don't you just be her friend, that's what she needs!" cried Adam calmly.

"I can't bear to look at her, how can I be her friend?" Michael whispered.

"She didn't mean to hurt you, she's made her self ill worrying that she's hurt you!" Adam whispered back.

"She's ill!" Michael cried.

"Not very bad, but she's depressed!" Adam replied.

"Just going to see how she is!" Michael shouted, then he ran up the beach towards the girls' building.

Paul and Adam strolled up the beach after him, only they turned towards the boys dorm.

At the hospital Zoey was standing watching Dustin, who was lying on the bed still unconscious, Rachael was kneeling at Zoey's feet holding Dustin's hand, Quinn was sitting on the floor beside Rachael feeling a little guilty for all the experiments she'd done on Dustin, Chase had his arms wrapped round Zoey's waist, Logan was nuzzling Dana's hair, Dana had her head on Logan's chest and Mr Bender was sitting in the chair rocking backwards and forwards staring at Dustin. Then the nurse the same as before came in with a doctor.

"We're going to have to take Dustin down for a brain scan in the morning, but for now I suggest you all go back to PCA and get some sleep. Dustin has to stay here for the night, but Zoey and Rachael you can come back in the morning. The rest of you I'm sorry, but you'll have to stay at school, then you can come over in the afternoon." The doctor rambled on, "And by the way I'm Doctor Samson!"

"Maybe the rest of your friends would like to come in the afternoon aswell!" the nurse suggested.

"If they haven't killed each other!" Zoey muttered.

"What was that Zoey?" the nurse asked.

"Nothing!" Zoey said.

"O.K! Ready to go?" Mr Bender asked quietly

"Yes!" the group whispered.

Back at PCA Michael was walking into the girls building.

"She's hurt me so much and she's the one depressed! Maybe I should give her what she deserves!" Michael whispered to himself.

He walked into Maddy and Quinn's room, but instead of asking how Maddy was he walked up to her and slapped her across the face, then he ran out the room. Maddy just sat on her couch looking mortified.

Then she started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why did I have to hurt him?" Maddy asked herself.

Nicole came in her eyes shut, "Can you keep it down in here, I'm trying to sleep!" she shouted, then she span round and walked out.

"I don't think she hates me too!" Maddy whispered, then she crawled into her bed a fell asleep.

In one of the boys' dorms Adam was stroking a picture of Maddy as a toddler.

"How can you do this to me?" Adam asked the photo, "You could have told me! I would have helped, I promise!" then he also climbed into a his bed.

In another boys' dorm Paul was wriggling into his pj's.

"You know what, it's a good job I'm understanding if I was someone else I would have dumped her!" then he flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes.

In Logan, Chase and Michael's dorm Michael was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"I love her! I slapped her! I hate her! No, I love her! I'm so confused! I'll sleep on it!" Michael was arguing with himself.

Then he turned on his side and shut his eyes, but he couldn't sleep.

**A/n: Well I have to and I keep being nagged to post this! This chap is for Jny777! I hope ya enjoyed it! PLZ review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Lovechain

Chap 9

**a/n: This chap may be the last! But there is a whole series! The next story is called 'Love Hurts (And I Can Prove It)' that story's mainly about Logan and Dana, Maddy and Michael, some about the others but probably not a lot!**

When Logan, Dana, Quinn, Rachael, Zoey and Chase got back from the hospital it was ten pm.

"All of you bed now!" shouted Mr Bender.

Logan and Dana moaned, Quinn and Rachael yawned, Zoey and Chase kissed each other then they all walked back to their dorms.

"Wait, Zoey, Rachael! I'll pick you up at seven!" Mr Bender shouted after the girls.

"O.K!" Rachael shouted back, then whispered "I hope he is alright!"

"He will be Rach!" Zoey said confidently, "This is my little bro Dustin we're talking about! He won't let something like this get him down! I hope!"

"He will get through this! I've done a lot of experiments on him! He's survived them all right!" Quinn started to cry.

"Quinn cool it!" Dana said with a smile spread across her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Zoey asked angrily.

"I am what I am!" Dana replied, then she ran all the way to the girls building.

"I don't see why she's all chirpy! All I can think of right now is poor little Dustin!" Chase said, then he turned to face Logan, "Don't you agree?"

Logan was too busy daydreaming he didn't notice the flower pot in front of him or to answer Chase's question. He carried on walking and went tumbling over.

Logan stood up and blushed a fiery red, then said uncomfortably, "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Don't you agree that Dana shouldn't be so chirpy?" Chase shouted furiously.

"She is what she is!" Logan cried then ran into the one boys' buildings.

"What is up with those two?" Chase asked.

"I have no idea!" replied Zoey, she looked at Rachael.

"Ditto!" Rachael answered.

"I have about as much knowledge on them as I do on boys! Ditto!" Quinn replied before they could even glance at her.

"Well there is something up! And I'm gonna find out!" exclaimed Chase, "With the help of you guys, of course!"

"O.K!" Zoey, Quinn and Rachael shouted together.

In room 101 Nicole was sitting in her bed struggling to get back to sleep. Then Dana came in the door.

"Hi, Dana!" Nicole whispered calmly.

Dana glanced at her uncomfortably, then sat on the couch, "Hi!" she said a little warily.

Nicole got out of bed and went and sat beside her. Dana stared at Nicole nervously.

"Don't worry, I'm completely straight! I promise!" Nicole whispered.

"Good because I need your help!" Dana sighed.

"With what?" Nicole asked cautiously.

"Well, Zoey's very upset, so I wanna make her feel better by setting up a romantic date between her and Chase." Dana whispered.

"That sounds lovely! What about you and Logan, how's it going?" Nicole whispered back.

"Oh, Nicole, I thought I'd never ever say this, but I wanna stay with him! I don't know if he feels the same way, coz he's got all those other girls!" Dana exclaimed.

"Dana, he doesn't want those girls, he wants you!" Nicole almost screamed.

"O.K! Back to Zoey and Chase! When, where, how?" Dana whispered.

But before Nicole could answer Zoey came in.

"Oh, hi!" Nicole said awkwardly.

"Hi, Nikki! Hi, Dana!" Zoey said sleepily, then she collapsed onto her own bed and fell asleep.

"Awwww! Isn't she sweet!" Nicole whispered, then she jumped onto her bed, tucked herself in and went to sleep herself.

Dana sat on the couch and thought about Logan, "I do love him, I really do!" she thought, feeling happy jumped into bed, still fully dressed, shoes on and all.

In the boy's dorm Logan was sitting on their couch, smiling. Only one word was ringing through his mind, Dana! Then Chase came through the door. Logan jumped.

"Only me, Logan!" Chase whispered, as he tip-toed into the room and sat beside Logan.

"Who do you think loves you most, your family or Zoey?" Logan asked out of the blue.

"I can't answer that!" Chase whispered.

"Dana loves me more!" Logan whispered.

"Logan you can't answer that!" Chase said quietly.

"She loves me a little bit more!" Logan mumbled, then he climbed the ladder to his bed, wriggled under his duvet and he also fell asleep.

Chase sighed at him and wondered what was going through that self-obsessed mind of his. Chase sighed again and walked to his bed. He lay down on it and lost his trail of thought and drifted off to sleep.

At breakfast the following morning no-one was speaking. Maddy was staring at her food, Michael was staring at Maddy, Zoey was stirring her food round with one hand the other she was holding her head up, Chase was building a waffle hut (A/n: I say most people build them when they're nervous!), Rachael didn't take any food, Quinn took food, but didn't eat it instead she put it all in a plastic bag, Adam glanced at Maddy every now and then, Paul gazed lovingly at Nicole, Nicole gazed back at him, Dana was writing Logan repeatedly in her cereal and Logan stared into space. After a few minutes Zoey glanced at her watch.

"Shit! Rachael, we gotta go!" Zoey shouted, as she jumped out of her chair.

Rachael jumped up aswell and followed Zoey at a run.

When they got to Mr Bender's car he was leaning against the car with his eyes shut.

"Mr Bender we're here!" Rachael panted.

Mr Bender opened his eyes, "You ready?" he asked.

Zoey put her hand in her pocket to check if Dustin's special baby teddy was there, then she nodded her head.

"Yes!" Rachael said anxiously.

She and Zoey jumped into the back of Mr Bender's car and Mr Bender got in the front and started the car. Zoey put her hand back in her and played with the baby teddy, while Rachael watched the road. At every line she made a wish, the same wish. Dustin will be O.K!

Chase, Maddy, Michael, Adam, Quinn, Logan, Dana, Paul and Nicole were still sitting at their usual with an uncomfortable silence. Chase gave a fake cough. Everyone looked at him.

"We have to start talking to each other!" Chase announced.

"I agree!" Dana cried.

"Me two!" Logan called.

"Me three!" Nicole said irritably.

Michael got up and stormed away leaving a bag of potato chips behind. A few seconds later he came back his face a fiery red and grabbed the chips and stormed away again.

"Somethings up with him!" Dana mumbled.

Amazingly Maddy was defending Michael, "He just has things to deal with! Seemingly as he won't let me near him, you'll just have to help him!" her cheek was bruised where Michael had slapped her the night before and that was when they all noticed it.

"Maddy, what happened to your face?" exclaimed Adam.

"I just ummmm...fell!" Maddy stammered looking for an answer.

"It doesn't look like that!" Adam shouted.

Then he got up and went over to Maddy to look at her sore cheek, but before he got to her she stood up shoved him and ran off in the opposite direction from Michael. The only thoughts running through her head was 'where am I going?' and 'who am I?'.

"She is one freaky chick!" Paul announced.

Adam dusted himself off and jumped to his sisters rescue, "She's not freaky!"

"You're wrong! She is!" Chase said (a/n: remember he hasn't been told about what happened yesterday, but he's the only one, except Dustin, but he's unconscious.), "She's too perfect! She's shifty! And on top of that she likes Michael's jokes!"

Everyone except Chase glanced nervously at each other.

"Logan, you tell him!" Dana demanded.

Logan groaned then stood up, "Chase, come with me!"

Chase followed Logan to a nearby bench, while the group watched his mouth form an 'O' and his eyes just about pop out his head. Then he glanced awkwardly at Nicole. He jumped up and came and sat back at the table. Nothing felt right, or did it? No-one knew. (a/n: Not even I know!)

"Nicole, why?" Chase asked nervously.

"I don't know! I think it was my imagination that made me feel that way!" Nicole babbled, she didn't mind talking about it but it was uncomfortable.

"So is it possible, that ye know Maddy's feelings are imaginary?" Chase asked curiously.

"Poss..." Dana was cut off.

"Nuh huh!" Adam had butted in, "She's had a sorta relationship before!"

"And you didn't tell him?" Logan shouted as he rejoined the group.

"I didn't know till last night!" Adam shouted back.

"O.K! Cool it, man!" Logan said calmly.

Dana lent over to Logan and whispered, "Softie!"

Logan blushed violently and covered his face.

Dana laughed, a new power over Logan was brilliant.

"Maddy's very emotional!" Paul stated.

"She's always been like this! When we were little, if I fell over she'd be there in two seconds telling me not to move! As we got older she over-reacted to everything, like when Mom and Dad had a tiny fight and Dad ended up sleeping on the couch for the night, Maddy went hysterical! It just so happens that Maddy over-reacts!" Adam explained with a curious face.

"Is that a sign? Being over-reactive!" Nicole asked curiously.

"No-way!" Dana exclaimed, "My Mom is over-reactive and she's happily married!"

"Alright!" Nicole nodded happy with her answer.

"Does anyone have the time?" Quinn asked gruffly, speaking for the first time in ages.

"Yes it's...Oh shoot! We've gotta get to class!" Adam replied.

The whole table jumped up and ran for class. They were all in their seats as the bell rang. A puffed out Mrs Flak bounded in.

At the hospital Rachael and Zoey were waiting impatiently for Dustin to get back from his brain scan. Then Dr. Samson, the one from last night came in with a very concerned face. Zoey's heart leapt into her mouth.

"Hello!" Dr. Samson greeted.

"Hi!" Rachael and Zoey said back.

"We found a lump on the outside of Dustin's brain!" the Doctor said trying to keep a straight face, Zoey and Rachael gasped, "The problem is it can't be removed until he's twelve!" the doctor looked at their faces and continued, "It won't grow if he takes some medicine, but he might collapse twice a day! Once in mid-morning and once in late afternoon!"

Zoey pulled Rachael close to her and Rachael started to cry. Zoey didn't cry because she knew that Dustin would get through this.

"Girls, I have to get back to PCA!" Mr Bender said apologetically, "When I come back I'll take the others, but you stay here O.K!"

The girls both nodded their heads and sat down. Zoey took the little Teddy Bear out of her pocket and showed it to Rachael.

"This is Caleb! He belongs to me and my brother! If one of us is injured or ill he stays with us and mak es us better! I know it's not true, but Dustin believes in him, after that time I broke my arm and it was better in four weeks instead of six!" Zoey announced when Mr Bender had gone.

"He's so sweet! Where did you get him?" Rachael said softly.

"I won him in a Lucky Dip when I was five!" Zoey replied.

"Cool!" Rachael whispered.

The cheery nurse bounded in.

"Girls, guess who's awake?" she smiled.

The two girls looked at each and smiled then stood up.

"He can talk properly, he's sitting up and refusing to take his medicine without someone called Caleb!" the nurse continued.

Zoey laughed, then showed the nurse the tiny teddy.

"Right, follow me!" the nurse said cheerily.

Zoey and Rachael followed only a few steps behind the nurse. The nurse kept her eyes forward and her tanned skin shone in the light from the window. See, big can be beautiful.

When they got to the ward Dustin was sitting up with his mouth firmly shut and his leg hanging from a sling.

"He...Ugh gross!" Dustin protested.

"I got it in you!" Dr. Samson smiled.

"You couldn't have waited five minutes! Caleb's here!" Dustin said a little annoyed.

"No, you needed to take that medicine before you did anything!" Dr. Samson replied happily.

"Zoey I need Caleb! You did take him,didn't you!" Dustin whined.

"I might have down!" Zoey replied a huge smile on her face.

"Zoey!" Dustin whined.

"Here!" Zoey said happily as she thrust the small bear towards Dustin.

Suddenly a smile spread across Dustin's face.

"I feel better already!" Dustin announced.

"Hey Dustin!" Rachael whispered as she stepped toward the bed Dustin was lying on.

"Hi Rachael! I missed you!" Dustin said happily.

"Awwww ain't that sweet!" Zoey cried irritably.

"Zoey!" Dustin shouted angrily.

"We'll leave you so we can look at the other patients! If you need us we're just up the ward!" Dr. Samson shouted as he strolled up the ward.

"I don't like that man! Do you Caleb?" Dustin asked the bear, then made it shake it's head.

Zoey laughed, "It's nice to see you still play with toys!"

"Zoey, I'm serious now! Mom and Dad are gonna arrive in an hour!" Dustin said in a monotone voice.

Zoey didn't know whether to be happy or sad. Her Mom didn't get along with her while she baby'd Dustin.

"You should've told me before! I would've worn something better! Now Mom's gonna think I'm a slut!" Zoey started to rage.

Rachael quickly grabbed her hands and pushed her into the chair beside the bed, "Why would your Mom think you're a slut?" she asked calmly.

"My Mom hates me! I have to wear skirts all the time at home! But if one of my friends come in jeans it's 'why don't you wear something like that' and when I do it's 'get those dreadful things off'!"Zoey screamed.

"She's come to see Dustin, not comment on what you wear! Maybe this is 'new beginnings'!" Rachael said flatly still holding Zoey's arms.

"Let go of me!" Zoey shouted, then she jumped out of the chair and ran.

She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was that she was out the door and tearing across the car-park in ten minutes flat. Then she saw a familiar blue sports car and her mind was trying to run away from it, but her body was running towards it. Out of the car stepped a brunette with all her features and a blonde haired man. She flung herself at the man.

"Dad, oh Dad! I've missed you so!" then she looked at the woman, "I've missed you too Mom!"

Zoey ran to her Mom and kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you baby!" Zoey's Mom said flatly, "Now where's Dustin?"

"Right inside, Mom!" the words clung to Zoey's tongue.

Zoey's Mom walked ahead, more like speed-walked.

"Hello, baby!" Zoey's Dad said kindly, "I know your Mom hasn't been that kind to you lately, but that's only because she's gotten fired from work and has to find a new job!"

"Oh no! Mom loved her job!" Zoey cried sadly.

"If you're kind to her she'll be nice to you!" Zoey's Dad whispered(A/n:From now on I'll call Zoey's Mom ZM and Zoey's Dad ZD).

"I'll do that!" Zoey whispered back.

"Michael Barrett?" asked their lab teacher.

"Here!" Michael replied.

"Nicole Bristow?"

"Here!" Nicole answered.

"Zoey Brooks?" there was a long silence, "Zoey Brooks?"

"Sir, she's not here coz she's gone to see her brother." Nicole replied uneasily.

"Thank you! Dana Cruz?"

"Here!" Dana answered.

"Quinn Pensky?"

"Here!" replied Quinn.

"Madeline Foster?" Michael looked round the classroom, "Madeline Foster?" there was a very long silence, "Does anyone know where Madeline is?"

Everyone shook there heads.

"Right she's marked off! Paul Lunar?"

"Here!" answered Paul.

"Chase Mathews?"

"Here!" replied Chase.

"Logan Reese?"

"The one and only!" answered Logan.

Everyone laughed, even the teacher.

"Vikki Tyler?" (a/n: I don't know her surname!)

"Here!"

Where is Maddy? Michael kept asking himself. Wait a second why could I care!

Maddy wasn't in class all day. At the end of the day she wasn't in her room. Quinn decided to look for her down the beach. She found Maddy sitting in the sand, hugging her legs and pouring her eyes out. When Quinn reached her her eyes were all puffy and red. She had tears stained down her cheeks and her face was pure white.

"Maddy?" Quinn said softly, "Why weren't you in class?"

"I don't um...feel well!" Maddy stammered.

"Have you been crying?" Quinn asked kindly.

"No, Quinn I bloody well haven't! I just poured a bucket of water on my face every two minutes!" Maddy shouted sarcastically, then she noticed Quinn's hurt face, "I'm sorry, Quinn! It's just I don't know what to do! Yeah, my brother's O.K. with it, but Michael isn't and I still don't know Chase's reaction! Why me? Why can't I be normal?"

"You have to remember to be who you wanna be!" Quinn answered, I can't believe councilling in lab class really payed off, she thought.

"But what I wanna be makes Michael mad at me!" Maddy answered.

Just then Adam came running down the beach.

"Hey, Adam!" Quinn greeted.

"Maddy, Quinn! Mr Bender wants us to go to the hospital to see Dustin! Are you coming?" Adam asked comfortably.

"Um...Alright!" Maddy agreed.

"Of course!" Quinn replied.

So they walked up the beach to Mr Bender's car. In the back waiting for them was the rest of the group.

At the hospital ZM was cuddling up with Zoey.

"Zoey I can't help not being able to cuddle you! It was just too hard for me to you know, love your dad, Dustin, you and my job! I know it's a stupid excuse, I do love you! I hope you'll forgive me!" ZM apologised.

"It's O.K., Mom!" Zoey whispered, "Now I know you love me I understand!"

Zoey looked at the door just as the rest of the group came in the door.

"Zoey!" Chase shouted as he came through the door.

ZM looked at Zoey, Zoey smiled at her, ZM nodded her head.

"Hey, Chase!" Zoey greeted.

"Hey, Zo! How's Dustin?" asked Quinn.

"Fine! I'll tell you the story later!" Zoey replied.

"Let's go and see him!" ZM announced.

Everyone nodded and followed ZM through into Dustin's ward.

Dustin was sitting up and playing 'Hospital Showdown' with ZD and Rachael. (Hospital Showdown was originally called Showdown but you can change the name depending on where you are! If you would like the rules say so in your review!) Rachael had just caught the pillow and was throwing it to Dustin when Zoey and the others burst in the door. Rachael's face flashed red.

"Ahhh, my sister has a dark side!" Paul said with a hint of evil in his voice.

"Yes, Paul! Yes I do!" Rachael replied cheekily.

"Now, now! It's not exactly evil to play showdown in a hospital, is it?" ZD exclaimed.

"No, I suppose it isn't!" Paul sighed, "But I suppose everything is back to normal!" he shot an awkward glare at Maddy and glanced at Dustin.

"Everything is!" announced Dustin.

Maybe he doesn't need to know about Maddy! Zoey thought. Maybe he's too young to understand.

**A/n: I hope you liked it! I can give you the next three stories in the series! They are 'Love Hurts(And I can prove it)', 'Lost at Sea' and 'Aloha from Tokyo'! This chap is dedicated to Will Hater Witch Lover 'OJO' for nagging me to post it! Can you all wait for my next story? I can't!**


End file.
